danganfuture_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Umeko Harukawa
Basic Information Umeko Harukawa is a character in the RP DanganFuture: The MultiVerse!. '''She holds the title of Ultimate Forensic Scientist and is a part of the Third-Verse shipkids. She is played by '''Tea. Personality Umeko is a very energetic girl, surprisingly innocent and childish at times. She remains happy even when faced with danger and almost seems to not take life seriously at times. From the way she talks and acts, people would probably think she’s not too intelligent and maybe even wonder how she got her job. She’s also very protective of her family and generally wants people to be happy, having got into her job in order to protect people. She’s not too physically strong like her brother is, but she’s smarter than she seems and uses that as a tool to motivate herself. Her innocent act is mostly a facade to make people think she’s dumb. Appearance Umeko is a short girl with a smaller build. She has long brown hair with blunt cut bangs and a bunch of red bows in it. She has pale skin with a slightly pinkish undertone and a birthmark under her eye. She has slightly almond shaped red eyes. For clothing, she wears a pale pink shirt with a high collar and the sleeves rolled up to her mid-upper arm. There's a red tie around her neck as well. She wears a dress over it that's dark red with cream accents on it and a red bow on the waist to the side. She also has dark red boots and wears gold bracelets on both wrists. Backstory and History Early Life Umeko was born on April 15th to Maki and Mikan, being born as Maki’s biological daughter. She grew up alternating between visiting the orphanage with Maki and visiting the hospital with Mikan, seeing how life had affected people in both areas-- all the kids in the orphanage had lost their parents one way or another, after all, and while she hadn’t exactly been there watching when other people got hurt, she heard over the radios and heard the other nurses talking in hushed voices. Between the two, she realized the world wasn’t exactly a good place, and when she figured out how badly Mikan had been treated growing up, she decided to dedicate her life to trying to help catch “the bad people”, as a child her had put it. She picked up on some medical stuff from Mikan, although she never quite took to it fully as a talent. As she grew up and went through school, she went through decently, although she did find she wasn’t taken seriously at all due to her behavior. This frustrated and her at first but she quickly realized she could use it to her advantage and surprise people- this came into handy when she started getting into advanced sciences, like biology and chemistry, beating almost everyone else in the classes by a long shot. She loved it, but she could tell it wasn’t exactly her talent: Then she took a forensic sciences class and she was completely sold. When she took the class, she was one of the only girls in the class and the teacher had often talked down to her and the other girl in the class, not taking them seriously. Neither did the boys. However, when Umeko had gotten 100% on the first test, something which no one had ever even gotten close to in that class before, she begrudgingly earned their respect. She made it through, acing the class with the highest score that the school had ever seen, and upon finishing the course she was approached and given the offer to take classes with an actual lab to learn more. Of course, she was happy to do so. She was happy to earn her talent alongside her brother, who became the Ultimate Spy, and she could tell her parents were proud of and happy with them, especially so when they were both accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy. Developing Talent When Umeko was in middle school, she wound up taking biology, which she found she was pretty decent at and actively enjoyed, doing well in the class. She decided to take a more advanced biology class alongside a basic chemistry class, realizing she enjoyed that as well. She took the advanced chemistry class and aced that as well. When she met with a counselor to discuss classes the next time it was to sign up for them, the counselor suggested she take forensic sciences. Being interested, she said yes. And found herself in a room full of boys. Oh, and two other girls, one of which wound up dropping the class. The teacher talked a lot the first day about how no one has aced his class before and how he said for the boys to “Try for a high B” and for Umeko and the other girl to “Just try their best and see if they pass”. Naturally, Umeko took this as a challenge, acting as dumb as possible in class to lower everyone’s expectations. She watched as the other boys tried to tease her and flirt with her and generally just treat her like a dumb girl who was just there to have fun, how the teacher just kind of smiled and nodded when she said anything for ages. And then smiled at the looks on their faces when they got their first test back and her score was 100% and the next highest was 86%. After that, everyone took her more seriously, which ruined her fun a tiny bit, although at least she was able to focus on her work in class rather than having to do it outside of class. She also helped tutor the other girl so that they could both do well in the class. Umeko passed the class with an easy 100%, becoming the first person to ace the class in the school’s history, and the other girl passed with a low A thanks to her tutoring. After this, her counselor suggested she take an outside course that was at an actual forensic lab to improve her skills even more, which she happily agreed to. She worked her way through the courses all the way into high school, acing every single one, until she got her letter from Hope’s Peak. Multiverse -- Relationships Maki Harukawa Mikan Tsumiki Akima Harukawa Trivia Category:Third-Verse Category:Tea Category:Characters